What I Never Knew
by saarraahhxxx
Summary: Neither Rose nor Scorpious knows how the other feels. How will they react once they tell each other? Rose/Scorpious. One-shot. Read & Reveiw!


**Disclaimer- Don't Own Harry Potter or The Characters.**

**A/N- This is their third year and Mary, my OC, is Rose's best friend. Oh & I know I change POV kinda often. Sorry. Review:D**

Rose POV

Me, James, Albus, and Mary were sitting underneath a huge oak tree that looked out over the lake. We really should have been inside doing homework since we had so much to do this weekend, but it was so nice outside we decided not to.

The Slytherin Quidditch team was walking back up to the castle from the pitch. I guess they just got done with practice.

Then Scorpious caught my eye and smiled, but only slightly. I sorta smiled back.

We were friends,we used to be best friends. But things have started to get akward since I had been avoiding him lately. He kept on asking why, but I couldn't tell him.

I couldn't tell him that I got butterflies whenever he smiled at me. I couldn't tell him that when ever I saw him holding hands or kissing another girl, how much it hurt and how I wish it were me instead of them. I couldn't tell him that I think I love him.

Because I know he didn't feel the same. And that thought almost made me cry.

Scorpious POV

As I was walking bak to the castle after Quidditch about to go shower, I saw Rose sitting with her cousins.

It hurt to see her laughing and joking around when she hadn't said a word to me in close to two weeks. I didn't understand her. We used to be best friends. I don't know what happened.

I took a shower and hung out in the common room for a while with Will Zabini, my closest friend. Our dad's were friends back in their days here. He was the only person I told about how I feel about Rose. After a while, we went down to dinner.

All through dinner, I kept glancing up at Rose. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I have since I realized how I felt, but I couldn't. What would I do if she didn't return the feelings? It might would ruin our friendship. Not that we really had one anymore.

Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me. Maybe Will told her how I feel and it would be akward if she hung out with me anymore. If so I was going to hit him.

At this thought, I lost my appetite. I glanced up and Rose had already left, probably back to Gryifindor . I sighed and decided to head to the dormitories and call it an early night. It was also to get away from Marcia, gibbering away, not shutting up. My homework is going to have to wait until tommorrow.

Rose POV

As I got up from the table after not eating, James said, "Where you going." Ugh. He irritated the mess out of me sometimes, always interigating me like he was my dad. Which he wasn't.

"Sheesh. Mind your own." I decided to head to the libary for a little while so tommorrow could just be a lazy day.

I wasn't watching where I was going since I knew the way to the library with my eyes closed, since I _was_ my mum's kid, and bumped into somebody.

"Ow. Sorry," I said as the other person said "Jeez. Whatch where your going." said a cold voice I reconized.

I looked into the stunned face of Scorpious Malfoy. Crap. So much for avoiding him.

"Uhm...sorry. I didn't realize who it was." he said.

I turned red. I hated having the 'Weasley family blush' at times like these. Well anytime really but especially now. It did not go well with my red hair.

"I uh..." I was saying but stopped short when I noticed he was looking at me strangely.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked but I suddenly couldn't speak.

"Nevermind. There's something I want to talk to you about." he continued.

I had no clue what he was going to say and wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Oh well, I had missed him. Looking into his brown eyes. I loved the way his hair stood out in the compaarison to his pale skin. He also smelled slightly...musky? I took it all in.

"You haven't been talking to me and I don't know why. Did Will tell you?" he rambled off.

"Tell me what?"

"That I think I'm in love with you," he spat out. Then he looked horrified with himself. He started to walk off quickly.

My heart stopped when he said it. In love with me? Wow. I ran up behind him and grabbed my arm.

"Yes?" he asked icily.

"In love with me?"

"I dunno, kind of. Why?"

"Well, I dunno, I kind of might be in love with you too." He was silent for a minute. He leaned in a kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry." he said

"Don't be" and I leaned in and kissed him. After a minute or so, we pulled apart. He pulled me towards him and hugged me. I had never felt better.


End file.
